


Handful

by bluesunset1



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Basically PWP, M/M, One Shot, siwon is leeteuks baby, some plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesunset1/pseuds/bluesunset1
Summary: Siwon is always a handful, and that's why Leeteuk loves him.





	Handful

Siwon can sometimes be a handful.

 

Sometimes is a lot of times.

 

He’s got an awful cocky attitude when he’s worked up, Jungsoo swears it’ll be the death of either of them at any time. Siwon is easy to get worked up. He gets very excited while he’s onstage, he’s good at hiding it there. Most of the time. 

 

Leeteuk is much more controlled, or tries to be. Siwon needs someone to control him, reign him in, whether he likes the fact or not.

 

All the times that the younger boy came crying to his leader during their training days, all the days where the younger would climb into his leaders bunk bed and curl up against his chest. It was a new feeling to him, the deep ache that he felt whenever he realized just how much he cared for his members and how much he wished to protect all of them.

 

But Siwon was always his soft spot. 

 

And it will always be that way. 

 

From the times that the others would be a little  _ too _ hard on him, and Leeteuk would find himself getting a little more snappy than he did normally, to how often they found themselves a quiet place in their dorm, after a show and would just be entangled in one another. 

 

Now, Siwon comes to him almost every night, unless one or the other is too busy, but Jungsoo can almost never be too busy for him.

 

Then it started. It started one night after an especially grueling performance night. They had just finished up a concert, and Leeteuk was making his rounds as usual with water and small chips to make sure everyone was okay. He sent them all off one by one, in more comfortable clothes and a promise of a celebratory dinner.

 

As the members slowly filed out, Siwon was the only one left. Unexpectedly, Leeteuk feels a hand on his thigh and one around his shoulder. He tenses for a moment before he feels Siwon's warm breath on his neck

 

Siwon is pulling the other man to face him. As soon as they lock eyes for even a moment, Siwon is hoisting him up and Leeteuk is wrapping his legs around the others middle. 

 

Their lips lock in an instant, and Siwon is kissing hard enough to bruise his leaders lips, and doesn’t pull away or let up until they’re both gasping for breath. Leeteuk is up against the wall now and their bodies are grinding together and Siwon feels his body almost twitching with excitement. How is this happening? How did it seem to come so easy to them? 

 

“ _ Siwon-ah. _ ” Finally a sound comes from one of them. He looks at him, pupils overblown with want, lust, desire. 

 

_ Need. _

 

“They’ll be waiting for us.” 

 

This causes the younger to pout, then his face scrunches in something between anger and determination. 

 

“Let them.”

 

Before Jungsoo can anticipate it, his pants are being unbuttoned and oh god, this is happening. There’s no way. Siwon's looking down at him and it’s like staring into the sun trying to make eye contact. 

 

He’s reaching and fumbling and fumbling for the buttons on his shirt, grunting in frustration and Siwon chuckles at him, unbuttoning them and sliding the shirt over his beautiful arms with ease. He was buff before, but now that he had completed his service a few months prior, he was as toned as ever.

 

And the way he chuckles, Leeteuk feels it in his throat and his stomach. He feels weak in the knees and he’s shocked at how much the other is affecting him. 

 

He gets undressed and Siwon stands before him and traces his fingers over his hyungs delicate frame. Leeteuk's body is aflame with sensations as he does this and he finds himself breathing heavy. 

 

“ _ Teukie-hyung. _ ” No nickname has ever sounded as sweet or as important as in this very moment. Leeteuk looks up and gives his full attention. Siwon doesn’t say anything, and he doesn’t need to. The look says it all. 

 

Again, they’re on eachother. Leeteuk’s legs wrapped around his younger members torso once more, and he starts to grind himself on the other. Siwon’s pants are still on, which is a crime at this point. A low whine comes from the leader. Siwon chuckles again, but against Leeteuk’s neck, and he swears he may melt right there. 

 

Making quick work of his own pants, Siwon is shaking as he pulls Leeteuk into one more chaste kiss, more teeth than tongue as he pulls off his boxers. Crudely spitting in his hand and wrapping it around his cock, tugging gently. 

 

Leeteuk feels as if he’s going to jump out of his skin and the only thing grounding him is Siwon’s fingers in his mouth and hand around his dick. There aren’t enough words to describe how many things he’s feeling. 

 

Siwon is huffing above his hyung, his mind is going a billion miles. This feels so natural, like it was meant to be. He can’t take it a second longer and he carries Leeteuk to the single couch against the wall and lays him down. 

 

The look on his leaders face is absolutely picture perfect. It’s a mix of shock and pleasure and  _ need. _ They share another long kiss before Siwon is rummaging through his pants pocket for the square foil packet. 

 

Ripping it unceremoniously with his teeth, spitting the excess out, he wraps his cock in the latex and Leeteuk is taking deep breaths. 

 

Siwon leans down above him, looking at him innocently. “You want this, right  _ hyung?  _ We can stop at any time.” He soothes. Really, Siwon was just playing by ear at this point. 

 

“Yes,  _ Siwon-ah _ ,” nodding vigorously like it was a do or die situation, “ _ Please _ .  _ I need you. Just this once. _ ” 

 

The words hit the younger harder than he’d expected, and before he knew it his hands were all over his leaders angelic frame. He was beautiful, ethereal. Siwon leans down and kisses his chin, his nose, thinking about all the things he loves about him. Leeteuk is smiling and he kisses his dimple, the one he loves oh so much. 

 

This is the least he can do for him, Leeteuk gives everything for he and his brothers. He ties Siwon down, as impossible a task that is, he’s his anchor. He wanted to make him feel as loved as he made his dongsaengs feel. This was the only way he knew how. 

 

He again coats his fingers with saliva and inserts one slowly into his hyungs hole. Leeteuk lets out an audible, adorable gasp and Siwon kisses the junction of his neck and shoulder, a place he knows to be sensitive and a good spot for him. He does so as he inserts another, desperate to speed up the process. 

 

Leeteuk is cooing underneath him, legs up and spread Siwon holding his thigh up with his free hand. 

 

He looks at him and Leeteuk gives a nod.

 

Siwon sighs deeply. Taking his member in his hand, he pushes it against the older man's entrance. Leeteuk moans softly and the way Siwon feels how impossibly tight it is, his hyungs gentle cooing is all that’s keeping him from going wild. 

 

Slowly but surely he’s all the way in and Jungsoo begins to curse under his breath how good it feels and Siwon kisses his cheeks and cherishes how quiet the moment is.

 

He wants to be rough, every fiber of his being is singing the same tune of wanting to take this man, make him his. Mark him up and give him his all. 

 

He gives in. 

 

He starts taking deeper, longer strokes and Leeteuk is going mad. He’s wrapped his arms around Siwon's shoulders and is holding on there for dear life. As soon as he thinks he’s ready, he picks up the pace. 

 

He’s moaning his name over and over and their foreheads are pressed together and even though his eyes are screwed shut it’s all Siwon needs to see. 

 

Leeteuk’s gentle gasps and moans are driving Siwon to go even harder. No matter what he did, his leader always had a sense of calm to himself no matter the situation. He admired that. 

 

His thoughts get away from him again as he feels nails scraping down his shoulder blades and back. This eggs him on even more and he can tell by Teuk’s reaction he’s doing all the right things. He feels the man clench harder around him and Siwon screws his eyes shut, trying desperately to hold off just a little longer.  Leeteuk’s already made quite the puddle on his stomach with how his cock is drooling, he had just now noticed. 

 

Siwon takes a deep breath and takes a few more deep, hard strokes as he feels the other man start to shake from trying to hold off. 

 

“Teukkie-hyung, let me make you cum.” His words are spoken against his forehead, both of their eyes closed. Leeteuk trembles at the suggestion and he nods, submitting fully to the younger man. 

 

Siwon takes that as his cue, fucking into him hard and fast, but still being gentle and kissing him softly on his temples. 

 

The way Leeteuk is moaning fully now, open mouthed and wanton, makes Siwon all the more eager to go harder. He feels the coil in his own stomach twisting up and up and the way he’s clenching and shaking he can tell they’re both going to at the same time and —

 

The coil snaps, Siwon collapses of the other man as he comes down from his climax. Siwon pulls out carefully, kissing his leader softly on the cheeks and handing him his clothes. 

 

They went home and though there were a few off hand comments about them taking so long, they share a knowing look and laugh. No one truly suspected a thing. 

  
  


Siwon being such a pain was always worth it in the end.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are appreciated as always !! I hope this wasn't too short i wrote this all in a few hours and didn't do much for checking errors in grammar,etc.


End file.
